This project is comprised of research into the structure and functioning of ion transport systems. There are currently three active subprojects: 1) Transient kinetics: A collaborative study with Froehlich and Fendler on the source of the transmembrane current that is generated by phosphorylation of the sodium pump has been completed. Collaboration with Froehlich on the source of the biphasic characteristics of phosphorylation and dephosphorylation is continuing. 2) Investigation of posttranslational modifications of the sodium pump. This project involves characterization of identified fragments of the sodium pump catalytic subunit by mass spectrometry. 3) Studies of the effects of kinase and phosphatase inhibitors and activators on sodium pump activity. These are studies carried out on preparations that will be correlated with the work in subproject #2.